The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
As a high emission efficiency semiconductor light emitting device, one constructed with a plurality of light emitting cells arranged vertically and horizontally in a grid on a plane has been known as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-156431. This semiconductor light emitting device has at least one first electrode partitioning the semiconductor structure layer into a plurality of light emitting segments, and at least one light reflecting groove formed on the surface of the first semiconductor layer between adjacent light emitting segments in the plurality of light emitting segments. The light reflecting groove includes a light reflecting film formed on the lateral faces thereof.
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-016875 discloses a light emitting device having a construction in which a first electrode is disposed on the same side of the substrate as that having the first face at which a rough surface of the second conductivity type nitride semiconductor layer is formed.